I'LL HAVE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!
by viflow
Summary: Season 3 ep 02 related. Canon A.U Pure Merthur. ' You were saying something about how honorable you are feeling by being the servant of the greatest King alive?" Arthur could feel as wave of shudders run through along Merlin's body, and all thoughts of his well-crafted revenge vanished from his head, in the sudden blast of awareness:of how closely their bodies are pressed together.


''What happened?!'' Merlin exclaims in outrage, throwing open the curtains and letting the sun in.

He's looking around the room with a shocked expression, taking in the disaster Arthur had spitefully made in the two days, Merlin's been away.

Arthur feels torn between being happy that Merlin and his insults are back and between his righteous anger. He has to restrain the impulse to go and hug Merlin tight. Then it occurs to him that he is the Prince, and as such: Merlin's heavy-handed master and opts for the last.

'' What happened?! I've had to make do without a servant! That's what happened!'' Arthur grumbles while sitting up in the bed. Nice, I'm whining like a petulant child.

''I didn't go for that long!'' Merlin fumes, wholly registering the devastated state of the room.

Just as Arthur feels a pang of regret starts to crawl inside his chest about his childish behavior, he reminds himself that he is pissed like hell, because Merlin disappeared for two days, without so much as a word. He swore under his breath. He has earned his right to be a bit frustrated for having the most irritated and intractable man alive for a manservant.

 _His manservant._

Without realizing his eyes soften as he keeps them on Merlin's infuriated face and he's watching him with fond amusement. _And fine.. yes, If he wants to admit it - which he doesn't- also the most adorable one. Doesn't he look just incredibly cute when he is angry?_

Then he quickly pushes this dangerous strain of thought away and schools his features back into a properly fierce expression.

''Without my permission!'' He yelps in a tone he considers threatening.

''What if I was dying?'' Merlin asks, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Something twitches in Arthur's chest just by hearing it. Oh, getting soft on Merlin won't do with his plan about being awe-inspiring. And anyway, he is here, safe and sound and cheeky as always. So obliviously, it's a big, fat lie for an excuse.

''I wouldn't be complaining.'' He snaps, trying to put a very - very angry expression on his face. ''But you not. So, where have you been?'' He asks, pursing his mouth into a pouting line. _Bloody Hell! Now, why do I sound just like a jealous wife?_ Arthur wonders rather horrified with himself.

''I was dying,'' Merlin answers quietly, his eyes wide and solemn.

Oh, the little imprudent, disobeying, cunning…. Arthur thinks on some more nice descriptions regarding his manservant, while he shouts out of the covers.

''I don't have time for this.'' He bristles.

Merlin stares at him with big, incredulous eyes.

''The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulder!'' Arthur complains dramatically, sitting out at the side of his bed. ''Do you have any idea what it feels like? ''

''Well''… Merlin starts, his eyebrows cocked, his mouth tipping upwards into the beginning of his insolent smile.

''Merlin!'' Arthur yells, pointing his fingers threateningly toward Merlin. He narrows his eyes and goes on intimidating. '' I should have you thrown in the dungeon.'' He puffs out his chest, glares at Merlin minaciously for a good measure and asks. '' So… what have you got to say, for save yourself?''

Merlin tilts his head and he's studying Arthur with scrutiny, then gives a long, theatrical sigh of resignation. ''You didn't have your breakfast this morning. Have you?''

''I'll have yooouuu… for breakfast!'' Arthur roars in rage, leaping up from the bed, grabbing the first thing he can reach and throws it at Merlin vengefully.

''No wonder this place is such a mess!" Merlin shouts, while expertly ducks his head away from the next flying object. ''Oh yeah!'' his voice dripping with mockery, he is bending his upper body in a parody of a worshipping bow. ''I can see, you've got all the makings for a Great King." Then in the next instant, he is quickly leaning away from a big vase, landing and breaking into pieces directly beside his ear.

After running out of objects to throw at Merlin, Arthur stops and sighs with satisfaction. For seconds he just stays there, contemplating if he should let go this show of disrespect... then launches himself at Merlin.

He grabs him by the back of his jacket and twists his arm behind his back.

"You were saying-?'' He asks pleasantly with a sweet smile.

''Bugger off you big, cabbage headed prat.'' Merlin bits out with a huff of pure irritation, jerking against Arthur's hand.

Ignoring Merlin's treacherous insults as though he hasn't heard them, Arthur presses his whole body into Merlin's back, then he leans forward to whisper hotly into Merlin's ears. ''-something about how honorable you are feeling by being the servant of the greatest King alive?"

Arthur could feel as wave of shudders ran through along Merlin's body, and all thoughts of his well-crafted revenge vanishes from his head in the sudden blast of awareness: how closely their bodies are pressed together. He forgets what he was going to say because Merlin's body is so hot... It's really hot. And he feels so good and smells delicious...smells...smells like Merlin. He could breathe it in- that earthy, sensual fragrance he always carries on his skin.

Merlin gulps loudly and turns his head over his shoulder to give him a wide-eyed, odd look.

And Arthur realizes it's because his nose is pressed into Merlin's hair, and somehow his left hand slipped under Merlin's tunic and without his knowledge, it's exploring the hot, smooth skin of Merlin's abdomen.

He sucks in a breath and snatches his hand away as if it's on fire and jerks from Merlin's body as if somebody has thrown him.

"Get me my tunic," he says hastily but only it comes out all in one word, one very garbled and incoherent word.

"Excuse me? " Merlin asks and turns around to face him. '' What was that?''

And Arthur knows that Merlin is laughing at him on the inside, because he tilts his head and although he's still watching him with that odd look, his eyes are crinkling up in this adorable way and he's biting at his lip in poorly concealed amusement. _His lips... hmm. His lips._

There is a brief and horrifically awkward pause because Arthur can't tear his eyes away from those sinfully plump, red lips.

And then those lips part, Merlin's tongue flicks out involuntarily to wet them and Arthur's eyes follow the motion helplessly, he is watching in daze its swipe over those voluptuous, highly seductive piece of Merlin.

His breath catches in his lung and he swallows hard. _Oh, Damn it all to Hell! He is but only a human!_

He moves before his mind could catch up with him. Merlin is shoved against the wall, one of his hand clutches Merlin's nape, the other grabs his hip to pull him closer, and with a long growl, he attacks Merlin's mouth.

...

All his self-denial, all his discipline, and his pact- he had made years ago with himself to suffocate and kill any of his attraction and maddening desire towards his manservant,- has been thrown out the window as soon as his lips touched Merlin's.

He covered Merlin's mouth with his, swallowing Merlin's gasp of surprise. He slid his tongue across Merlin's lips and for seconds just breathed him in, loving how merely Merlin's hot breath could send shivers down his spine. When Merlin's mouth opened under his with a soft hum of pleasure, Arthur felt his control slipping away.

His lips moved over Merlin's hungrily, his tongue stroking Merlin's lips, devouring the taste of him ravenously, with the hunger of his long years of repressed passion and desire.

Sweet Heaven! Merlin's lips tasted incredible! They were so soft, so hot, so much sweeter than Arthur'd ever fantasized they would be! The wet catch of their lips felt so good, Arthur couldn't get enough. He drew Merlin in, again and again, nipping, biting, sucking, licking Merlin's lips.

Merlin made low, breathless noises that went straight to Arthur's cock and it jumped to full hardness, straining against Arthur's pants. He pulled back for just a second, but Merlin was chasing him, kissing him back like something out of Arthur's dreams - Arthur usually likes to deny to himself, he ever has - hands scrabbling against Arthur's chest and shoulders. And it was making Arthur crazy and painfully hard and desperate, and he couldn't stop touching, either.

He slid his hands over Merlin's neck that has been his torment for ages. He ran his hands across Merlin's shoulders, down his sides and palmed his waist. He stroked his hands up along Merlin's sides, over his chest and down his back. He skimmed his fingers along the side of Merlin's cheekbones before closed them around the back of Merlin's neck and tucked his thumbs behind Merlin's ears. He was holding Merlin's face, thumb drawing tiny circles just under his lovely ears as he devoured Merlin's lips.

They kissed and kissed and kissed.

Arthur still had a hard time to believe, that he was finally kissing Merlin and how good he felt. So much better than Arthur could've ever imagined. He felt lost in it, waves of pleasure and heat washed over him, curling out under his skin, so hot, so unbelievably, unimaginably _hot_ , Arthur could feel it churning through his entire body, and he never, ever wanted it to stop.

''Merlin,'' Arthur gasped with breathless disbelief, because he simply couldn't abandon Merlin's lips long enough to take a proper breath.

Merlin's hand clutched around the swell of Arthur's ass and his other hand slid up on Arthur's back to press his hot palm down against the skin of Arthur's shoulder blades. Holding him more firmly, Merlin nudged his thigh between Arthur's, a slow pressure, and Arthur's blood surged.

Their cocks brushed against one another through their trousers and Arthur moaned and pulled Merlin closer — because God, it was Merlin, and it was Merlin's cock touching his. And Merlin was hard. He was _really_ hard. And he was making those erotic, little gasps into Arthur's mouth... and Arthur's body quivered.

Bloody Hell, Merlin drove him crazy! What Merlin did to him was beyond his wildest fantasies. His mind in haze, all Arthur could think about was Merlin in his arms and the incredible sensations he generated in his body.

Shifting against him, Merlin started to grind his hips with little lifts and circles, and he made a gorgeous, shocked noise as they realigned one more time and their erections made a slow drag of friction against each other.

Chasing the pressure and friction, Arthur arched up and sid his cock along Merlin's, and he wasn't able to hold back the deep, low groan escaping from his throat at the sensation. He mumbled Merlin's name again, then brushed his fingers through Merlin's hair, then slid his hands up to cup Merlin's cheeks between his palms. The soft whimpers of Merlin's pleasure in Arthur's mouth grew louder and quicker every time their dicks caught just right against each other, and the raw sharpness of it sent sparks spiraling down Arthur's spine every damn time.

He tilted Merlin's head for a deeper access and delved his tongue into Merlin's mouth, stroking and circling it against Merlin's. Wanting to drink him in, Arthur sucked Merlin's tongue into his mouth and Merlin rumbled out a deep moan.

''God, Arthur," he gasped into Arthur's mouth, low and loose, and sexy, and Arthur shuddered, biting at the lush bottom lip pressed against his own. Merlin increased the pressure and rubbed his cock harder against Arthur's throbbing one, he was rutting more impatiently now.

Arthur could feel the fury of his passion for Merlin that he held at bay so long unleashing, wild and raw. The intensity and sheer devastation of it surprised him. He wondered how had he been able to keep it contained for so long.

His heart pounded, he felt like the bones in his legs have dissolved.

Christ, he was going to come into his pants just from kissing and rubbing against Merlin. He's waited for so long, he doesn't want to get it over before they even started. He wants to feasts on and devour every inch of Merlin's beautiful, pale body. Wants to explore every curve and angle. He wants to see Merlin's face lost in pleasure while he takes him apart. There is so much he wants to do to Merlin, with Merlin...

With torturous effort somehow he mastered himself and broke the kiss by force of his will and pressed his forehead against Merlin's. His mind still reeling, his eyes slipped shut because all he'd hear was the trumping of his own blood in his ears as his pulse rushed violently and he was breathing hard.

'' Arhur!'' Merlin growled frustrated and let out a small, dissatisfied, suffering rumble in his chest.

Merlin's aroused, throaty groan resonated through Arthur's body and Arthur gritted his teeth against the primitive urge to tear Merlin's clothes away and thoroughly ravish him there, against the wall. In the next moment, his mouth quirked upwards into a cocky, self- satisfied smile with the realization, that he could have the same mind-blowing effect on Merlin as he has on him.

He leaned his head back to gaze into Merlin's face. Merlin's nose was lightly scrunched up in irritation, his cheeks were flushed, and there was a small, adorable pout on his kiss-swollen lips. A warm feeling mixed with a strange possessiveness blossomed in Arthur's chest. When Merlin's wide, slightly wonderous, soulful eyes met his, they were bright, gleaming and hazed with passion.

Arthur was captivated by Merlin's face and the emotions in his stare.

His sheepish grin slowly faded from his face giving way to a slightly incredulous expression. '' God Help Me!... But you are beautiful! '' He whispered with stunned awe.

Something jammed into his chest.

A hot, hard stab of pure emotion.

His heart leaped and though his blood was still shimmering with desire, everything inside him softened. Tenderness, so strong, so unexpected flowed through him, he felt it in every pore, every nerve of his body.

Merlin bit his lip and Arthur made a low, urgent noise deep in his throat and good intentions forgotten- he wasn't made from stone !- he slid his hands up under Merlin's shirt and crowding him towards his bed, he started to kiss the hell out of Merlin...again.

And because Arthur loved the flavor of him, that mind clouding, seductive taste of Merlin's skin- true to his word earlier -with long, sipping kisses over Merlin's face, neck and shoulder, he began to relish him-as for his breakfast.


End file.
